Rektland
General Rektland borders Piglomania and all they care about is rekking people. They used to be at constant war with their neighbors and their battle cry is "GED REKT!" Piglomania stole rek technology and knowledge used to rek from them. Rektland got rekt by PIglomania frequently, and they tried very hard to rek them back, but they fail. Liamosia monitored Rektland/Piglomania wars so that they don't completely annihilate each other. However, after the signing of the Rekttreaty of Piglomania, the war ended. Now Rektland is a strong ally of Piglomania and New Brazil. Rektland has a massive army, with much more than half of the people in between age 18 and 65 in the army, and the other portion having military training. Most members of the military have other jobs at the same time, but owe more time to the armed forces. Civilians over 65 are also capable of fighting, due to Rektpeople enhancement. They are allowed in the army for command purposes over that age, and rare exceptions are made for exemplary soldiers over that age. This brings the amount of people in their army to about 77,667,000. This number doesn't include command, drones or rektclones. Rektpeople, or rekthumans, live much longer than normal humans, but not as long as Piglomanians (Rektpeople - 145, Piglomanians - 176.) 65 is at the hieght of rektpeople's health, just starting the decline. Elderly rektpeople are capable of more than elderly humans. However, average lifespan of Rektpeople is lowering, as the rektpeople enhancement from the Rektempire wears off. They will still live longer that normal humans, but their average age is expected to drop to 111 over the next 55 years. Rektclones are clones of Rekyur Selfie, the original rektperson. They are modified to be programmable, and don't have consciousnesses. They are not sentient. These clones can be grown in two days, and they can live for almost 2 years before becoming useless. At that time, they are recycled to use for more clones. Rektclones can be used as vessels for other people's minds, and many times they have been used by disabled soldiers and elderly rektpeople. The Rektland army also has excessive amounts of drones, for land, space, air, and water. Creation There once was a man named Rekyur Selfe. He lived on a planet of skrubs, and it was called Skrubworld. He was really annoyed with the skrubs of Skrubworld skrubbing about all day, so he got some of his friends together and they started to rek the skrubs. All the skrubs got rekt. Then, those who were capable of rekking skrubs were genetically modified to be rektpeople. They formed a nation called the Rektempire and renamed the planet to Rektplanet. They then went throughout the galaxy rekking skrubs. They rekt many skrubs. For 420 years, they rekt skrubs until they had conquered 2 galaxies and 6 lone solar system, and rekt all the inhabbitants. They then found New Earth, and they couldn't seem to rek Liamosia. They got rekt by Liamosia, and the Rektempire was destroyed because everyone in it was a rektsoldier. A small group of rektpeople were spared, and they were given a piece of land on New Earth to be their country, since their entire civilization had been wiped out. They called it Rektland and it has been Rektland since then.